Nevilles kleiner Ausflug
by Sam Chaucer
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über Neville, seine Oma und ihre Beziehung zueinander während der "heißen Phase" des Krieges...


Augusta Longbottom saß auf dem gemütlichen Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer und beobachtete gerade stirnrunzelnd, wir ihr Enkel Neville hektisch hin und her lief und den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf stellte. Sie verschränkte die Arme und wartete ab.  
Nach zehn geschäftigen Minuten hielt Neville endlich inne und blickte seine Großmutter an, eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne im Gesicht. "Oma, weißt du, wo mein Zauberstab ist?"  
"Na also. Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!", antwortete Augusta, zog den bereits schwer vermissten Gegenstand aus ihrer großen Handtasche und reichte ihn Neville, der ihn erleichtert entgegennahm.  
"Danke! Ich dachte schon, der Guhl hätte ihn sich wieder gekrallt..."  
Augusta sah streng zu ihm auf. "Das hätte er wahrscheinlich auch, wenn ich ihn nicht im Bad gefunden und eingesteckt hätte. Neville, es ist mir unbegreiflich, was du nicht alles verlieren kannst!"  
"Ja, tut mir leid, Oma!", meinte Neville ehrlich schuldbewusst. "Mal gucken, was fehlt mir denn jetzt noch..."  
Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er das Erinnermich, das seine Großmutter ihm nun vor beinahe sieben Jahren geschenkt hatte und das er wie durch ein Wunder bisher nicht verloren hatte.  
Zu seinem großen Kummer war es mit dunkelroten Qualm gefüllt.  
"Ach Neville...", seufzte Augusta und stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch. "Was ist es diesmal?"  
"Tja, das weiß ich nicht genau. Vielleicht Taschentücher?"  
"Das ist schon mal eine gute Idee, steck dir welche ein. Ich denke aber, es liegt viel eher daran, dass du noch keine Schuhe anhast."  
"Oh." Neville starrte hinunter zu seinen bestrumpften Füßen, lief nach draußen, kam kurz darauf mit einem Paar Schuhe zurück und wurde direkt wieder hektisch.  
"Okay, was jetzt... Taschentücher - Danke, Oma - , Schuhe, Umhang, genau..."  
Er schnappte sich den Umhang von einer Stuhllehne, zog ihn über und befragte noch einmal sein Erinnermich.  
"Was denn jetzt noch?!"  
"Proviant. Geld." Augusta drückte ihm eine Tüte mit Obst und Broten und seinen Geldbeutel in die Hand. "Und Neville, so gehst du mir nicht aus dem Haus. Umdrehen!"  
Neville gehorchte, und seine Großmutter zog ihm den Umhang wieder von den Schultern, um ihn auf rechts zu drehen. Neville sah ihr dabei zerknirscht zu und schlüpfte dann wieder hinein.  
"Was sagt das Erinnermich jetzt?", fragte Augusta.  
"Ich hab alles", antwortete Neville erleichtert.  
"Was habt ihr Kinder denn eigentlich so vor heute?"  
"Ach, wir wollen in die Winkelgasse, Eis essen, und danach vielleicht ein Picknick machen. Du weißt schon, uns einfach mal wieder treffen, jetzt, wo die Schule rum ist."  
Augusta nickte. "Das klingt ja gut. Aber sag mal, wann wolltest du denn wieder zu Hause sein?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Neville, ich möchte bitte vorher wissen, wann ich mit dem Essen machen anfangen muss."  
"Okay, also ich denke... So um sieben bin ich wieder da."  
"In Ordnung, mein Junge. Aber schick mir eine Eule oder melde dich über einen Kamin, wenn es später wird, ja?"  
"Natürlich, Oma." Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit drückte Neville seiner Großmutter einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Ich muss jetzt aber langsam los, die anderen warten bestimmt schon."  
"Na dann viel Spaß, Neville."  
"Tschüß, Oma!" Neville winkte noch einmal kurz und disapparierte.  
Kaum dass er verschwunden war, fiel die Fassade der Gelassenheit von Augusta Longbottom ab, und sie sank kreidebleich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Normalerweise war sie wütend, wenn Neville sie anlog, was aus diesem Grund auch nicht oft vorkam, aber diesmal konnte sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Er wollte eben nicht, dass sie die kommenden Stunden in Angst und Sorge um ihn verbrachte. Aber natürlich würde sie genau das tun.  
Augusta Longbottom war keine dumme Frau, und als sie die Gerüchte über Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf gehört und gleichzeitig das immer öfter seltsame Gebahren von Neville und seinen Schulfreunden beobachtet hatte, hatte sie eins und eins zusammengezählt.  
Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie ihren Enkel, obwohl sie dessen Privatsphäre sonst stets respektierte, bei einem nächtlichen Gespräch über den Kamin belauscht. Nun wurde ihr auch klar, weshalb er darauf bestanden hatte, ihren Anschluss magisch zu sichern.  
Es war Harry Potter gewesen, mit dem er sich leise flüsternd unterhalten hatte. Er, Hermine Granger, die Weasley-Kinder und eben Neville würden sich heute treffen und gemeinsam zu Riddle Manor aufmachen, _seinem_ Hauptsitz, wo sie mit den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zusammentreffen und die letzte, entscheidende Schlacht gegen ihn und seine Todesser entfesseln würden.  
Und ihr Neville mittendrin.  
Augusta wusste, was in ihm steckte, er war ein guter Junge und auf seine eigene, unorganisierte Art ein guter Zauberer. Sie sollte ihm einfach vertrauen. Trotzdem war ihr Kopf voller düsterer Gedanken, als sie in die Küche ging, um schon mal das Fleisch für heute abend aufzutauen.

Die große Wanduhr in der Küche zeigte bereits halb acht, das Essen stand dampfend auf dem Tisch, und Augusta Longbottom war den Tränen nahe.  
Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach verspätet. Aber unter diesen Umständen... Er hätte ihr ganz sicher Bescheid gesagt. Augusta starrte das Blümchenmuster auf ihrem Teller an. Irgendetwas war schief gegangen. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Frank und Alice. Was, wenn ihr Neville... Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiteten.  
Aber sie wusste auch, dass seine Rückkehr mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verstrich, unwahrscheinlicher wurde.  
Da hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch und hob den Kopf. Jemand war im Wohnzimmer. Sie schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. Was sollte sie nur tun, wenn Minerva hereinkam und ihr sagte...  
"Hallo Oma."  
Neville stand in der Tür und bot ein grauenhaftes Bild; sein Umhang hing ihm in blutverschmierten Fetzen am Körper, an seiner rechten Hand, die noch immer zitternd den Zauberstab umklammerte, war ein großer Schnitt, sein Gesicht war zerschunden und aus seiner Nase lief Blut. Aber er sah zufrieden aus.  
Augusta stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. "Du kommst spät", stellte sie fest.  
"Ich weiß... Bitte, Oma, frag jetzt nicht."  
Augusta nahm seine unverletzte Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Stuhl. Es kam ihr vor wie der schönste Moment in ihrem langen Leben. "Schon gut, mein Junge. Du isst jetzt erst mal ein belegtes Brot, während ich dir deine Suppe aufwärme. Die ist natürlich längst kalt."


End file.
